January 30
1920 Buffalo Courier- Orioles Defeat Syracuse Orioles Win From Syracuse Outfit After Real Tussle; Downstaters Small In Stature But Full Of Pep And Pluck Before an enthusiastic crowd last night at the Broadway Auditorium, probably the biggest crowd that ever saw a basketball game in Buffalo, the Syracuse team, diminutive in size but great in ability, put up a most stubborn defense against the Orioles, but was finally compelled to go the way of all others. The score was 23 to 17. An unusual spectacle was presented when the teams rushed upon the floor, the Orioles looking the part of giants compared with the Syracuse dwarfs. Some apprehension was expressed as to the ability of the Salt City lads to stand up under the attack of the Orioles, but any fears were dispelled when the game began and the Syracusans displayed their mettle. Within a few minutes after the game started H. Miller caged the first basket and quickly followed by two more. Crisp showed his ability to cage fouls and shot five out of five attempts. Rafter, the shortest player seen here in many of season, caged two very difficult shots which placed the Syracusans in the lead. This lasted only a moment, as Rhode inserted two baskets and Post one, which served to place the Orioles on the long end of the score for the first half, 14 to 9. In the second half the entire Syracuse team had a chance at the basket and each member rang up a tally with the exception of Crisp. Post threw two difficult baskets from the side of the court which were nothing short of spectacular and no doubt decided the game for the Orioles. Incidentally, Post had an encounter with Casey, guard on the Syracuse team. Casey swung a right on the local player and Post hit the floor. Further hostilities were prevented by the other players. H. Miller and Post played splendidly for the Orioles, while Crisp and Rafter proved to be a clever pair for the Salt City Warriors. Lineup: SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Martin, lf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (0-5-5), Casey, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-5-17). ORIOLES: Rhode, rf (3-0-6), Post, lf (2-3-7), Schell, c (0-0-0), H. Miller, rg (5-0-10), E. Miller, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-3-23). Score end of first half- Orioles 14, Syracuse 9. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Referee- Cameron. Timer- Stedler. Buffalo Evening News- Orioles Win Thrilling Game Over Syracuse Stirring Basketball Contest In State Championship Series Results In Victory Of Locals Over Claimants Of Title With both teams playing a close guarding game the All-Syracuse and Oriole basketball clubs struggled through their first contest of the state championship series in the Broadway Auditorium last night, the initial battle going to the Orioles by the score of 23 to 17. It was by far the most spectacular basketball contest seen here this season and the visitors delivered all that had been said about them in advance by their manager. With Big Jim Tormey, the former Georgetown star, jumping center, George Schell of the Orioles had the time of his life battling against the Syracuse giant, but bested his larger adversary in nearly every tip-off, giving the local team possession of the ball a large percentage of the time. With this advantage, however, the Orioles did not battle with that same degree of success which is theirs ordinarily. The opposition was continually checking up and playing a marvelously defensive game. The Salt City five would assemble around their goal and it would well be nigh impossible to get anywhere near the basket. This necessitated several long shots, which the Orioles negotiated after many failures. Syracuse held the lead only twice in last night’s game. They scored a point on a foul shot in the first minute of play, and at the end of 13 minutes of play scored a basket that brought the count to 9 to 8 in their favor. It did not take the Oriole clan long to even up and until the end of the contest maintain the lead. At the close of the first half the score stood 14 to 9 in favor of the Buffalo aggregation. Wilbur Crisp and Fighting Jimmy Casey played a close guarding game for the Syracusans, while the Miller brothers frustrated many attempts on the part of the visiting forwards to score. In the second half Bert Post scored two sensational shots from mid-court and was given a round of applause at each accomplishment. The shooting of Harry Miller was also one of the features. J.Y. Cameron of the Central Y.M.C.A. officiated as referee and by strict enforcement of the rules compelled the teams to play cleanly. George Reilly, manager of the Ellwoods, was umpire. Ray Knapp, the star forward of the Orioles, was ill. The teams lined up and scored as follows: SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Martin, lf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (0-5-5), Casey, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-5-17). ORIOLES: Rhode, rf (3-0-6), Post, lf (2-3-7), Schell, c (0-0-0), H. Miller, rg (5-0-10), E. Miller, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-3-23). Score end of first half- Orioles 14, Syracuse 9. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Referee- Cameron. Umpire- Reilly. Scorer- Cannon. Timekeeper- Stedler. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Five Suffers First Defeat Orioles Humble Local Athletes, 23 To 17, On Buffalo Court; Crisp Shows Skill; Both Casey And Tormey Hold Opposing Players Scoreless Before an enthusiastic crowd Thursday night at the Broadway Auditorium, probably the biggest crowd that ever saw a basketball game in Buffalo, the Syracuse team, diminutive in size but great in ability, put up a most stubborn defense against the Orioles, but was finally compelled to go the way of all others. The score was 23 to 17. An unusual spectacle was present when the teams rushed upon the floor the Orioles looking the part of giants compared with the Syracuse dwarfs. Some apprehension was expressed as to the ability of the Salt City lads to stand up under the attack of the Orioles, but any fears were dispelled when the game began and the Syracusans displayed their mettle. Within a few minutes after the game started H. Miller caked the first basket and quickly followed by two more. Crisp showed his ability to cage fouls and shot five out of five attempts. Rafter, the shortest player seen here in many a season, eked two very difficult shots which placed the Syracusans in the lead. This lasted only a moment as Rhode inserted two baskets and Post one, which served up to place the Orioles on the long end of the score for the first half, 14 to 9. In the second half, the entire Syracuse team had a chance at the basket and each member rung up a tally with the exception of Crisp. Post threw two difficult baskets from the side of the court which were nothing short of spectacular and no doubt decided the game for the Orioles. Incidentally Post had an encounter with Casey, guard on the Syracuse team. Casey swung a right on the local player and Post hit the floor. Further hostilities were prevented by the other players. H. Miller and Post played splendidly for the Orioles, while Crisp and Rafter proved to be a clever pair for the Salt City warriors. ORIOLES: Rhode, rf (3-0-6), Post, lf (2-3-7), Schell, c (0-0-0), H. Miller, rg (5-0-10), E. Miller, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-3-23). ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Martin, lf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (0-5-5), Casey, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-5-17). 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats’ Game Postponed The Syracuse Nationals basketball team was forced to postpone tonight’s scheduled tilt with Sheboygan when a heavy snow storm isolated the Wisconsin city and prevented Syracuse from leaving Chicago. No date has been set for the postponed tilt. Arrangements were made by Syracuse officials for a workout with the Loyola University quint tonight in Chicago and the Nats will oppose the Chicago Gears tomorrow night. 1955 Syracuse Herald American- Warriors Face Strengthened Nats Tucker In Debut Tonight; Heavy Program Lies Ahead Philadelphia, one of four teams to win at the War Memorial this year, comes back to face the strengthened Syracuse Nationals tonight. After playing for the last three weeks with only eight men, Coach Al Cervi and his Nat players will welcome rookie Jim Tucker to the lineup with open arms tonight as they prepare for another busy week. Thursday when the Syracusans play at Fort Wayne, Tucker will not be with the team, but he will play in games at Boston Friday, Rochester Saturday and against New York here next Sunday. A meeting of the Nats ticket and promotions committees is scheduled Tuesday to consider playing some future Sunday games in the afternoon. The success of Thursday’s "kid night” promotion along with the conclusion of pro football telecasts on Sabbath afternoons is likely to weigh heavily upon their findings. This will be Ed Gottlieb’s third game here this year with the Nats. The clubs split the two previous tests, Syracuse winning Dec. 5 by an 89-72 count and then bowing one week later 96-87. On the road the Nats have beaten the Warriors in four of six engagements. Neil Johnston and Paul Arizin loom as the bright stars of the visiting cast but Joe Graboski usually causes the Nats more trouble than the less heralded stars. Even in the Nats triumph over the Warriors at Boston last week Graboski netted 32 points for the Warriors. Arizin has been hampered with a heavy cold in his previous games here, and he was still under its effects at the All-Star game in New York two weeks ago. However, he netted 25 points as the Warriors downed New York last week, and he is battling Johnson for the scoring lead on the Philadelphia club. ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery Tucker’s Debut Tonight Of all the experiments the Syracuse Nats have made to entice new fans into the War Memorial to see them play surely the one tried Thursday night must go down as the most successful. In spite of foul weather there were more than 3,000 fans in the War Memorial. The snow, cold and high winds certainly gave the gimmick a thorough testing and it didn’t come up wanting. The presence of giant Jim Tucker will lend a hand to a larger crowd tonight, too. The big fellow gets a rough introduction of the National Basketball Association when he tangles under the boards with Neil Johnston, Paul Arizin and Joe Graboski of the Philadelphia Warriors. Have you noticed that as the Nats continue to stay on top of, or right next to the top of the N.B.A. heap how often the role of star shifts from one player to another? The club’s success doesn’t hinge on one or two players. From night to night, the starring role rests first on one player, then another. It almost approximates Coach Al Cervi’s wish. He says he’d like to take the team’s total points scored for the night and divide it equally among all the players who got into action and do away with the scoring leaders. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:January 30 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Graboski Category:Halbrook Category:Martin Category:Neumann Category:Rafter Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Tucker